User talk:Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- Re:Talk Page An article's talk page is for discussing possible improvements to the article or disputing facts. If you would like to share a comment or add extra information, please go to the forums. Thanks! 04:32,5/14/2015 04:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) : Hello, I already told you where you can move your comments. An article's talk page is more for maintenance than it is for conversation. 04:54,5/14/2015 04:54, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Report: Fargo84 Hello Commando Conceptor, I have looked into this little issue that you brought to my attention, and before I give a final verdict as who was wrong and who was right, I'd like to ask a question: Were you disputing the fact that the Mercedes-Benz W31 Typ G4 was in fact faster than stated in the existing article on this wiki, or were you just making a general comment about the vehicle? How you answer this question will determine the outcome of my final verdict. Thank you. :Hello again, I just wish to inform you that since you have not answered my question concerning the dispute you reported to me within the last 48 hours, I have reached my final verdict and have dismissed the issue. Fargo84 was quite correct in removing your comments from the talk page in question, as they were general comments, and not intended for the improvement of the said article, and therefor should have been placed in the general discussion forum. Thank you. Spam ---- ----